


I’ll Take Care of You

by Alyssa_writes_Fanfic



Series: Stories from my Discord Server [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_writes_Fanfic/pseuds/Alyssa_writes_Fanfic
Summary: Hinata makes a promise to take care of Oikawa
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Stories from my Discord Server [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853536
Kudos: 40





	I’ll Take Care of You

Hinata pushed Oikawa on the bed and climbed on him.

“I’m gonna take care of you… gonna make you feel good, okay?”

Oikawa smirked at him, and lied against the pillows, spreading his legs.

“Okay then. Make me feel good.”

Hinata blushed, before inhaling and breathing out. He slowly crawled forward and kissed Oikawa on his mouth. He then trailed it to his cheek and slowly leads down to his neck. He lightly bit at his neck, smiling when he heard the noises Oikawa was making. He slowly and discreetly pulled down Oikawa’s shorts, as he continued kissing his neck.

“Chibi-chan~ You’re pretty good at this, y’know?”

“Thanks…”

He motioned for Oikawa to take off his shirt, and he took off his own. He splayed his hands on Oikawa’s chest, and roamed his hands all over it, making Oikawa chuckle.

  
“No matter how many times you’ve seen it, you love it, huh?”

“Y-Yeah…”

Hinata slowed down and slid them down to where his boxers were. He lightly palmed Oikawa’s growing erection, making the older suck in a gasp. He looked up and saw Oikawa biting his lip.

“God, Chibi-chan…”

Hinata pulled down the boxers and bent down, to lick Oikawa’s cock. He licked the precum from the slit on his head. Oikawa groaned and slightly bucked his hips up. Hinata looked up and saw Oikawa’s blissed-out face. He smiled at it, and stroked him, making more precum bubble up.

He took Oikawa into his mouth, and took him all the down to the base, ignoring the slight choke he got. He pulled up, and stroked him, before sliding back down

“God, you’re mouth is amazing…”

Hinata hummed, bringing another moan from Oikawa, and he reached down to his own shorts, and palmed himself, moaning as he did.

“Chibi-chan… I feel like… gonna-”

Hinata felt Oikawa’s cum shoot into his mouth, making him choke slightly. He swallowed it, but some were left around his mouth and on his cheeks, leaving his face a mess.

“N-Not done…”

Hinata grinded himself against Oikawa, making the latter moan as he felt his erection push against Hinata’s ass. The shorter lifted himself up, and push down onto Oikawa. 

“Ah! F-Fuck!”

Hinata bounced on his cock, moaning as he did, and looked at Oikawa. He was slightly drooling, and his eyes were screwed shut. He brought Oikawa in for a kiss, as he felt himself cum on his chest. 

“Hah! Great King!”

“Chibi-”

He felt himself cumming into Hinata, holding the younger to his chest.

“Well, you did take care of me…”

Hinata laughed, and kissed Oikawa again, lying against his chest. 

“Thank you, Chibi-chan.”

“Anything for you, Great King.” Hinata purred, swiping his tail, under Oikawa’s nose, making the older laugh.


End file.
